


Fire Is Not To Be Played With {Larry stylinson}

by stylemetommo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Boss Louis, Bottom Louis, Crazy, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gangs, Graphic Description, Guns, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Mob Boss Harry, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Smut, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn Malik, Violence, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylemetommo/pseuds/stylemetommo
Summary: Harry Styles is an extremely powerful drug lord who is beyond violent and ruthless. His only saving grace is his team, which consists of the charming, go-lucky, Irish lad, Niall Horan, the big yet kind of soft, Liam Payne, and the mysterious, witty, and clever, Zayn Malik.When another super powerful drug lord moves near Styles' area, he is determined to destroy whoever dare to come near. The one who dared is none other than Louis Tomlinson.Tomlinson looks innocent, but don't be fooled because he is just as troublesome as Harry, possibly more.When Harry gets to know Louis from constant stalking and surveillance, he starts to fall for him. Will they fall in love? Will they join forces and become the most powerful lords on Earth? or Will they fight to see who can end it all first?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Warnings and Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii !! I tried writing this a few years back but I never had the motivation to fully finish it.... until now! I am new to writing on ao3, but I'm super excited to roll with this. I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)))

Warnings, Triggers, and maybe more you should know going into this :)

\- Language (minor)  
\- Smut (m/m, m/f, f/f)  
\- Blood and Violence  
\- ANGST tehe  
\- Drugs 

*I'll add more if I need to

This will be a drug lord/mafia/gang story so it does involve violence, gore, graphic scenes, and more.  
I will put warnings before every chapter just in case of triggers.  
If you have any advice, I'm always open to it.  
TPWK-Tommo way, it's a 2020 fic so just be a lil considerate at least.  
THANKS LOVES, can't wait to start posting.  
Prologue should be up soon ;)


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too intense, just an overview!!! Hope ya like

Harry Styles is a well known and powerful drug lord in London, England. He is feared by all that know him. No one understands why people do business with him or why he still does business with people because of his tendency to be violent without mercy. Did I mention, he won’t wait for an explanation before he kills. 

He’s not alone and not totally inhuman like most think. He has his best friends as his team, who are not equally as ruthless but willing to basically do anything for their leader. His first ever on his team; Liam Payne. Liam is Harry’s tracker, he stalks and finds people then, with so much discreet that he has never been caught or hasn’t ever not gotten away, he finds them and brings them to Harry for some sweet pain. Onto his Irish laddie, Niall Horan, or his “brand”. Niall is Harry’s guy for seeking out fake people or people with their due payment that may not be what it is said to really be. Niall also knows everybody; when Harry is to meet new important people, he doesn’t have the time to memorize their names or what they’re important for, so Niall is there to know all of that. He is basically Harry’s “party date”. Last but not least is Zayn Malik. Zayn is Harry’s dirty work. Not that dirty work, no, but when one of the guys needs to investigate some building, Zayn is equipped and always ready. He's very mysterious, but who doesn't need a low-key guy on the team?? 

Furthermore, Liam is very smart and wise, so Harry trusts him with hijacking accounts, security systems, and more. Liam can basically be called the tech-genius, but a cool one at that. Harry trusts Niall with anything invisible, it’s like Niall can see what they can’t, like he has a superpower but really as long as he has food, he can be there when you need him. Lastly, he trusts Zayn with his nature, always ready for a fight and not afraid to get down and dirty in the business. 

Though, there’s something behind this crew that nobody else knows. Behind their mansions that they share closed doors, Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn all have humanly attitudes. They can be funny and have a good time like normal lads. They’re nice to each other, sometimes, and can act like brothers or lovers within a switch. It’s almost like an extremely weird household on the inside, but criminals who thirst for blood on the out.

This is not the same for Louis’ gang. 

Louis recently moves near to London. His gang isn’t with anybody close to him like Harry's, more or less just strong slaves that are deprived of normalcy. He may look small and innocent but that’s only to fool you. His innocence is real but he has never let anybody know that, and nobody can tell or question under his gruesome acts. He's ruthless and demonic on the outside, only, on the inside he's not the same, would I dare say, lonely. 

Louis’ household has the same as Harry’s. A stalker, a know-it-all, a hijacker, etc. But none of Louis’ men are close to Louis in the slightest way, which is also another reason why he’s so strong, because he doesn’t have anyone to protect unlike Harry. 

See Louis on both inside and outside is reckless but there’s this little bit of childhood innocence that always threatens to take over on the one or two nights every once in a while where he feels, and actually feels. In the dead of night, when nothing is going on and there is no one around, Louis lets his true self come out. He wants a normal life, with a family, and love, he wants to be able to show and give love. He'll find himself on those nights crying and crying because he will never be able to have that after how big of boss and leader he has made himself up to be. Don't get him wrong, he loves his lifestyle and is very arrogant and proud of himself, it's just those vulnerable nights everyone has. His mind is completely fuzzy about those little things when he’s in action 98% of the time, but those few moments every so often, he regrets all his murders and tortures and would give up all of his power to be normal again, 2% of the time that is. Those are his softest moments, in which he doesn’t and hasn’t allowed anyone to see.

Until he finds his competitor, Harry Styles not far from where he newly located, who is the first person who makes him feel things. 

\--JUNE 26--

Just yesterday, Harry was awoken to chattering downstairs, much louder than on usual days. As he slowly crept down, not wanting to fully engage yet, he heard it.

“Niall what are you talking about ?” 

“Liam, I’m saying that THE Louis Tomlinson is here, and not here to share.” 

Harry very well knew who Louis Tomlinson was. He knew him to be the youngest and most powerful drug lord on his half of the country. Harry hasn’t been this frozen and scared in his life, thinking he might as well move away from his pot of gold he calls London now if he plans to go up against Louis Tomlinson without a scheme so mean that it will shock history for centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments will motivate meee lol, no pressure :) Already so happy to be starting this up again and can't wait for y'all to read this ahhh


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There is violence in this chapter. Not all chapters will be like this one, as the story develops, other characters will be introduced and relationships will be described. Again, future chapters will be more light-hearted and fun, this one is just an introduction into the world of Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson at the moment. Hope ya like !

Harry must come up with a plan, and soon, because Tomlinson is known not to be of the sharing kind. It can’t just be a plan, though. Louis fricken Tomlinson we’re talking about, anyone who tries to cross him ends up missing or dead. It has to be something so shocking the world will talk about it in the future history textbooks, but is Harry ready to take on something that big?

Harry’s POV

I saw red as my only ever family to me was being torn from our safe haven and into the gloom of our dark backyard with a dot of wicked fire gloriously finding something to feast on. I lie still, for I can’t move much except for a bit of a pointless yet angry struggle, because a couple of bodyguard-looking guys were holding me down. My chest was parallel to the muddy grass as my face was being shoved into it as well, feeling a new blade of sharp green nature shoot up my nose every second. The muffled growls that erupted from my bruised chest were labored, but I was determined to put up a fight as I saw them dragging a not-so-blonde Niall towards the dying fire.

“Don’t make me do it meself, the fire is getting too low, light him up.”

I couldn’t see him, but I know that voice. The voice that was paired with arguably the most evil man on this godforsaken planet. The boogeyman in little children’s nightmares stood no chance against the man behind that voice. Not only that, but what he said sent chills down my spine and long lost tears spring to my eyes as I felt hopeless in saving my crew.

I struggled against the cold surface of a yard I used to wish flowers would blossom, alas it would be where my friends would take their last breaths. I fought to break out of the uncomfortable position the strong men kept me in.

“Niall! Niall, fight, run, Niall. He’s going to kill all of us.” I could see the scene in front of me as I screamed bloody murder. Niall was blindfolded with his arms tightly tied behind his back in a painful fashion, walking in front of two burley men, as I would imagine being like the ones on top of me, and breathing hard.

I couldn’t see Liam or Zayn but I knew they must’ve been in a situation like mine somewhere out of my line of vision. I’m sure we were all witnessing the same feelings as Niall was fighting with all of his fury as the fire crackled toward his legs. He was close, too close for comfort, close enough to feel the heat as the fire burst to life on his pant leg and was no longer a weakling begging to be fed.

I never cry. I didn’t cry when I saw my family getting killed right before my eyes for reasons that I had caused incidentally. I didn’t cry when I took my first murder, or when I took my first innocent murder. I never cried as I tortured the ones who deserved it, I even basked in their screams. This was different. Niall was part of the only family I had left. I knew that I would watch Liam and Zayn next before it was my turn. The thoughts had me sick, the screams of hopeless help coming from the throat of my lost best friend nearly made me pass out.

That’s when my ringing ears felt the vibrations of someone approaching me. I wanted to shut my eyes so badly so that I couldn’t give him the credit of making Harry Styles cry. For Niall, though, I had to look him dead in the eyes and challenge him, silently getting across that I would never stop hunting him down if he released me or I escaped.

As he got nearer, it was harder to focus on keeping my eyes strict and not fearful, for that was not what I wanted to get across to him.

That’s when he ducked his head and I saw his piercing blue eyes looking unfazed into my bloodshot ones on the ground.

I gasped, expecting a bunch of dirt, bugs, and grass shards to fill my lungs, instead I shot up in my bed, curls slightly damp on my naked back from the nightly shower I took. Heaving, I realized I was dreaming.

I rubbed my hands over my face, breathing hard as I tried to collect myself and cool down. I got out of bed and went over to my desk to try and continue my planning for any striking Tomlinson might conjure.

It’s been two months since the infamous Louis Tomlinson moved closed to London. The days were getting shorter, the dark becoming more prominent, which meant more danger to look out for. I have been having frequent nightmares of different scenarios involving Tomlinson’s gang and my own, all ending with someone nearly dying and me sweating through my sheets in an uncool way.

Over the summer, my crew and I have been preparing ourselves for any sort of attack by Tomlinson, only receiving none. As I continue scheming and looking for a way to save my spot as a lord in London, the summer is distinguishing, and autumn would make a lot of sense for an overthrow.

Autumn had long days and long nights, equally. It wasn’t cold, yet not blazing hot either. It was reaching towards winter, which is the longest season and people indoors would like to make some exchanges. It was basically the prime time for a drug lord or mob boss to overthrow an enemy that had moved into their territory or was taking up space in the previous months.

It was the other way around for me, though. If I cannot come up with a perfect scheme, there will no longer be a Harry Styles in the city of London by the first of November.

I thought about all this while brainlessly typing at my keyboard of the computer. I looked to the corner to check the time. It read 5:11 a.m., which meant none of the boys would be up anytime soon and there was no way I could fall asleep again. I'll continue thinking and maybe make a pot of tea whilst waiting for Niall, Liam, and Zayn to awaken to fill them in on anything new I conjure up within the next couple of hours.

I sure hope I can save us from the leech Tomlinson, the lads were relying on me, having gotten myself out of quite a number of situations no one could ever even imagine any human being surviving through.

Louis’ POV

Yet another sleepless night for me. I wasn’t even worried about the amateur lord Harry Styles whom which my crew seem so ruthlessly involved with. The fall would come, and with it would Styles. He shouldn’t be too hard. I knew of all of his whereabouts and his men, dare I say friends.

“Pfft,” I breathe out as I hold a cuppa gazing out of the giant window in my recently new bedroom. It was still dark, even as early as it was, and I could hear the footsteps of some of my men working around the mansion and the yard, following their regulated duties in order to keep everything in check.

I had quite a few men, more than a lot of lords, especially Styles. Lucky for me, none of them I am close with. I couldn’t care less if I had lost one, I could easily replace him or her with another scared, ratty human being from the streets of London.

What people don’t always see, well because they’re not allowed to, is that I am not only single handedly the youngest and most powerful lord from where I come from, but I built up the strongest crew from scraps. Even someone terrified out of their wits have to realize that’s impressive.

I downed the last gulp of the tea, which had become cold over the minutes I had stood at the window. There was no action tonight, none this entire week actually. Last week, every night we were fighting a different small group in and out of streets and houses, but tonight everyone seemed on their own accord. I couldn’t be more thankful for that, wanting a bit of time alone and not bathed in a color I used to love, but now loathe due to the consequence that comes out of it.

I breathed out again as I set my cup down to head to my en-suite and hop in for a quick shower before getting down to business. Hopefully I would have some extra time to release some steam, I had bought a new…, I don’t have time to think about that, I have to get rid of my biggest problem here and it wasn’t the evident boner in my lower region, it was Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter served it's purpose and wasn't too much for y'all. Of course constructive criticism is helpful, let me know if some scenes get a bit too much or if you would rather the story take on a lighter vibe. I won't completely change the story, I have a path it's planned to take, but I don't want anyone uncomfortable :) I will continue putting warnings at the beginning of each chapter. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos motivate me to update more frequently :))) THANK YOU LOVES


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings :)) ENJOY

Harry's Pov

Zayn and Liam walked through the back door of our mansion after I had told them to check security in the backyard. I wasn’t the type to hold back my knowledge, meaning that whenever I had a nightmare like the night before, I would immediately tell my crew in hopes that we can solve the problem together. As they reached the living room Niall and I were stationed at, the silence was comfortable. Liam had come over to me as Zayn started bickering with Niall at the den’s desk. 

“Anything to worry about?” I had questioned Liam, not looking up from the papers sprawled on the floor in front of me. He sat down on the couch I had my back leant against as he let out an exasperated huff. 

“A few new branches down from the rain last week but none of the security was damaged because of it,” Liam started laughing lightly, “Actually Zayn could hardly lift this branch off of the light box near the shack, and per usual, I had to help him. The branch was twenty f*cking pounds, mate, easy. How is it that Zayn can slam a ton of a person to the ground and not lift a STICK”

I looked up to see Zayn glaring his way over to us and Liam having his eyes shut to avoid the inevitable. 

“Why’s Niall here?” Liam asked, curious as to why Niall wasn’t in his normal setting of the security room scanning peoples’ identities. 

“We’re gonna ignore the fact that you just blatantly offended me?” Zayn perked up, sarcastically pissed. 

“Shove it you two. The light box you were actually just joking about, Liam, had shut down for a milli-second, making the entire security room glitch and we didn’t feel like rebooting it until you came back to do it correctly for us. So basically, it’s your fault that you didn’t lift the branch off the box soon enough and made Zayn try it first,” I glared, a hint of joking nature vibrating in my voice, towards Liam. 

“Ha-” Zayn started.

“I said shove it, it’s not a huge deal as long as you get your flat ass in there and fix it. For all we know, Tommo could know about this ten minute glitch and decide now to secretly strike.”

Liam sighed as he left the living room to fix the system once again. With the storms getting angry as autumn approaches, the more reason for the lads to buy a new generator after Niall spilled his Nando’s rice miraculously perfectly inside of the cracks a couple weeks ago. 

“There was a new face spotted up the block, 2-minute walk from the end of our driveway, early this morning at 9:53 a.m. His eyes are covered with black shades and he was spotted walking pretty quickly north of there.” Niall spoke up as he showed a picture of the new guy to Zayn and I from across the room. 

“Could be a normal lad in a rush to get to work, Niall.” 

“You should be the one to know out of all of us, Zayn, that, while it could definitely be a working-guy, he could also be a man of Tomlinson’s.” 

“Do you have any more information regarding this new lad?” I asked, afraid that my nightmare could come true sooner than I thought. 

“Looking into it, boss.” Niall said with the type of cheer only he can muster up finding the dirtiest secrets of people who have no idea who they’re dealing with. Zayn then got up to probably go train for a bit.

As I look back down at my papers, I start to remember my normal life as a teenager before I got to where I am now. I remember the good times, like Gemma coming home on the holidays and the nights the boys came over and we played stupid games while Niall stole the tub of ice cream until we fell asleep. I miss those carefree moments where I didn’t have to worry about the endangerment of my best friends’ lives. I groan and start to think about the not-so-good times during my teenage years. Like when I dated that pathetic drug-dealer, Nick. I thank him for one thing only and that is for making me as strong as I am today because he was one of the low-life drug dealers who worked for people who work for people like me. I'll never forget how much he broke my heart, though because I was stupid and a fool and could never risk that much again. 

I cleared my mind, getting up to swig a drink before I dug back into more research and checked on Liam to see how everything was looking. 

"Wait! That's it!" I announced loudly with bug eyes and a sort of evil smirk that looked more like a child's on Christmas.

“What’s it, H? You almost scared the Irish out of me!” Niall turned with a pant. 

“I know how to beat Tomlinson.”

Louis' Pov

"Hey boss, you called," Eleanor said as she walked into my little office connected to my bedroom. 

"Oh, never mind, Eleanor," I replied looking at her without any emotion shown in my face, like usual. 

"Oh, okay," she said as she stood there looking down and playing with her thumbs. I looked down waiting for her to leave since I thought the conversation had ceased. 

"Um... sir?" 

"Yes," I quickly responded, clearly annoyed at her presence, as I looked up towards her again. 

"Well, don't you think that you've been taking a little more time than usual on your plan to demolish that Harry Styles?" 

I laughed and looked up to her with an evil squint in my eyes, "Not that it's any of your business but dragging out someone like Harry Styles makes them weaker, constantly worried and always second guessing himself. I could take him down in minutes, I will take him down in minutes, soon. It's more fun this way, Eleanor," I said it with so much lace in my voice that she doesn't speak again, just hesitates and walks out the door. I smirk as I continue going through my boring paperwork and my 'who owes me', 'how much', and 'to kill' lists. Of course Styles is not on any of them, not yet at least. Of course I'm not procrastinating taking the Harry Styles crew down, I couldn't be less afraid. It's just the bigger the crew, the more fun it is to mess with. These smaller groups that think they have a chance at destroying me are way too easy, and quite frankly, boring. Styles will be different, I have a feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: would you rather me post longer chapters but less frequently, or shorter chapters frequently?  
> Also I'm going away this weekend so the next update will be in a few days :)))   
> I hope everyone's excited, ik I ammmm

**Author's Note:**

> ** I'll leave notes and warnings at the beginning of each chapter for triggers, and will sign off down here. So excited !!!


End file.
